worldofshadowfellrpg45fandomcom-20200214-history
Odessa Nulph
"Interesting Quote Pertaining to the character." '' Odessa Nulph is a sweet, sophisticated and eccentric sorceress who seems to herald from a distant time. She is a descendent of the notorious Nulph family and niece to Edgar Nulph. Biography Odessa Elene Nulph was born on December 21st, to socialites Victoria and Roland Nulph in Richmond, Virginia. Owing to an unspecified incident, Odessa died as an infant and was resurrected through the use of a dark ritual, involving the sacrifice of one of the family's maids. While Odessa's body was brought back to life, her soul returned with an evil hitchhiker who moved the young otherwise sweet girl to terrible acts of violence. When she was seven, Odessa died yet again (this time from a heart attack) and was brought back through a deal her parents struck with the demon Mephistopheles. In spite of the enormous sacrifices her parents made for her, Odessa never knew about these and endured a relatively loveless childhood. Her home, though beautiful, was cold and lonely. During her adolescence, Odessa attended St. Aberdeen's, a local private school, where she "enjoyed" the company of Richmond's wealthy elite. Odessa had few actual friends during this time, but a great number of "frienemies" who felt resentful towards her. When Odessa was sixteen, she was set up to on a date with Richard Baner via the influence of her grandmother, Lorraine. The date didn't go as planned and when Richard attempted to push Odessa to further than she was comfortable with, her abilities manifested, causing her to send Richard on a two mile hike without any recollection of why he had done so. Shortly after this, vicious rumors begin circulating about Odessa. Determined to hold her head high and show her peers that their backstabbing whispers didn't effect her, Odessa attended a local party shortly thereafter. At the party, Odessa was drugged and taken advantage of by Richard and his friends. Rather than confronting the boys for their crime, Odessa kept silent about the incident and endured her new status as St. Aberdeen's social pariah. A mere year after these events, Odessa's parents died in a tragic car accident which (as it turns out) was orchestrated by Mephistopheles who'd come to collect on their deal. According to the wishes of her parents will, Odessa was sent to live with her eccentric Uncle Edgar in Sacramento, California; never knowing the extent to which her life was about to be changed forever. Personality & Traits Poised, elegant and charismatic, Odessa is a charming young "southern bell" with a surprising amount of antiquated social grace. Though oftentimes oblivious to modern popular culture and technology, Odessa possesses unparalleled knowledge about the finer points of social etiquette (at least as they stood pre 1950's) and takes great pride in being a "proper lady". She also enjoys baking, dinner parties, needlepoint, violin, photography, painting and occasionally acting. Though possessing a big heart, Odessa has a great deal of difficulty connecting with others and maintaining meaningful relationships. While this makes it easy for her to carry on trysts and engage in meaningless sexual encounters, she finds it difficult to get close to people as this means opening herself up to the possibility of being hurt. In spite of this, Odessa is a romantic at heart who has always secretly believed in true love. As an enchantress, Odessa has taken rather quickly to her newfound abilities and is quick to use these to manipulate others and put an end to the evil entities cropping up in Sacramento. An unskilled fighter, Odessa relies heavily on the use of her magic in battle, but also seems to enjoy its utility in other mundane activities. Though good hearted, Odessa does have a dark side which has become gradually more apparent as of late. Owing to this, Odessa's quest has taken a more personal tone as she's revealed a desire to distinguish herself once and for all from the evil things that she hunts. Abilities & Skills Possessions What notable items do they own? These can be sentimental, tools, magical, weapons, anything that the character would value or that they always have on them, or have used or been seen to have many times. Avoid things like cellphones, unless there's something special about them. Relationships '''Current Relationship Status:' Single 'Notable Family Members: '''Roland Nulph (Father, Deceased); Victoria Nulph (Mother, Deceased), Lorraine Nulph (Grandmother, Alive), Edgar Nulph (Uncle, Alive) Odessa shares a close relationship with her eccentric Uncle Edgar Nulph. Having been raised in a relatively loveless home, Edgar is the first person who has ever made Odessa feel loved and his presence in her life has redefined her understanding of family.There isn't anything she wouldn't do for Edgar and while her desperation to protect him has led her to lie to him in the past, she is making an effort to be more honest with him. More than anything, she doesn't want to lose the very precious relationship she shares with her Uncle. To say Odessa's relationship with Virgal Lukas is complicated would be the understatement of the century. While initially smitten with the seemingly reformed demon, Odessa gradually came to understand Virgil's true nature. This has caused her to resent him and the feeling she continues to begrudgingly harbor for him. In spite of the constant bickering that exchange of insults that seems to color their every exchange, Odessa finds she does care for the grizzled vampire hunter, Arthur Reid. She is angry at him for abandoning her after the events of Las Vegas, however, and haughtily insists that she doesn't care whether or not she ever speaks to him again. Odessa hates the demon Mephistopheles and in spite of his suspected innocence regarding the theft of her Uncle's shop, she is adamant to keep him behind bars. She resents him for killing her parents and robbing her of any chance of ever having a real relationship with him. She was enraged by Virgil's refusal to kill Mephistopheles for his crimes. Though she shares a relatively passionate affair with Elias, Odessa finds that she harbors no real love for the vampire king of Las Vegas. In spite of her belief that the vampire king is attempting to use her, she harbors no ill will for him and sees him as a friend. She enjoys their nights together, but knows that nothing lasting will ever come of them. Notes -Faceclaim is Emilie De Ravin Trivia --Avid reader with a love for poetry, romance, mystery and mythology. Especially loves Danielle Steele novels (These are a secret guilty pleasure) --Favorite color is pink. Also likes red and black. --Lifetime fan of Audrey Hepburn; also Odessa's role model --Favorite movie of all time is ''Breakfast at Tiffany's, ''followed by ''Roman Holiday, Gone With The Wind and Casa Blanca --Allegedly designed her own clothing line when she was ten